


Crisis on Earth X: Bride's Pride Before the Fall

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Earth-X, Gen, Not for fans of Felicity Smoak, Not for fans of Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Iris and Felicity trying to save the day in the crossover? Here's a more realistic outcome.Not for fans of Iris or Felicity





	Crisis on Earth X: Bride's Pride Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> I personally think that Iris and Felicity trying to save Kara was plain stupid from the start and pure fan service and most of the reasonable people would agree.
> 
> Plus, what bugs me is that Legends seem to always arrive at the nick of time, when everything goes to hell. They should have some kind of an alert on Waverider, when their friends and family are in trouble but... plot over logic. If they were being logical, lot of mess could have been prevented in Arrowverse, such as Laurel dead, which is one of the most unforgivable sins of Arrowverse.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

As Felicity was trying to hack into the console that was controlling the door to the Pipeline, gunshots rang out, causing for Iris and Felicity to take cover before Iris tried to grab a tube but one of the Nazis threw a knife, pinning Iris's hand to the wall as she hissed in pain as Felicity froze in shock at the Nazis aiming their weapons at her.

* * *

"Decrypt the system and turn the power back on, now." Dark Arrow ordered to Felicity as the Nazis were holding her and Iris.

"Never."

"There's no need." Eobard Thawne smirked as the power in the facility turned on before he and Dark Arrow turned their attention to Iris, as she gulped, while Felicity turned pale as sheet as they met the villains' fierce glares, with Thawne giving Felicity an arrogant, gleeful smirk. "I'm from 22nd century. No matter how sophisticated your encryption may be, I am able to break through it in a matter of moments. Face it, Miss Smoak, you can never outsmart me."

Dark Arrow's glare intensified as he was looking at Iris, who felt a chill going down her spine. "You… impure filth… I'm going to purge the likes of you from this Earth as well. And as for you…" He turned to Felicity as her skin grew paler. "I heard that you're Jewish. I think it's time you met your ancestors' fate. Take them both. Considering that you both pieces of filth tried to deny my wife the life she deserves, you are going to suffer in the most horrible ways that not even Death would be able to comprehend! Get them out of my sight and take them to Earth-X! And tell the Sturmbannführer Lance to make sure that they will scream and beg for quick and merciful death."

* * *

Few moments later, as Thawne was about to cut into Kara, the Legends arrived to the rescue as Oliver, Barry, Leo, Ray, Sara, Alex, Jax and Stein returned back from Earth-X, while Overgirl, Dark Arrow and Thawne were forced to retreat.

"Where are Iris and Felicity?"

Later, Barry and Oliver were watching the footage but were unable to do anything, when Cisco vibed what had happened to Iris and Felicity as they felt broken and miserable but that quickly turned into pure rage and hatred they would focus on Eobard Thawne and the Dark Arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if you think I am Felicity hater or Iris hater. I honestly don't hate Felicity that much anymore but Iris, she keeps ticking me off in Arrowverse and she's one of the worst characters in the whole franchise.
> 
> I showed this mainly to show the realistic outcome of Felicity and Iris trying to rescue Kara in the crossover. Plus, what makes no sense is that Eobard Thawne, who is supposed to be from the future and much smarter than anyone else in the present, he was unable to break through Felicity's encryption.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
